The Legend of Dojo: A New Destiny
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Sequel to Quest for the 12 Keyblades. Dojo suddenly finds he can breathe electricity so Master Fung decides to summon the Guardian Dragon Elders to teach Dojo the ways of the dragon. Features Characters from The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning.
1. Meeting the Guardian Dragons

Introduction

In the Xiaolin temple, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Xiaolin Dragons were just lounging about after they had found the 12 keyblades of the 12 elements. They were relaxing after Master Fung had given them all the day off from the final battle with Valonia and the Heylin Dragons when they saw a blast of electricity in the air but were more surprised when they saw that Dojo was the one who fired the blast of lightning.

"Dojo you just breathed electricity! How did you do that?" everyone all asked in unison.

"I honestly don't know! One second I was sneezing and the next lightning shoots out of my mouth after the usual fire! I'm telling you I barely have control of Dashi's Chi essence but that was insane!" Dojo yelled to the point of panicking and at that point, Master Fung suddenly appeared.

"Young Monks what seems to be the trouble?" Master Fung asked.

"Well Dojo seems to have gained the ability to breathe electricity." Sora answered for everyone.

"Do you know anything about this because Dojo was yelling louder than a coyote in a dried out desert." Clay asked.

"It would seem that I do not know exactly what's going on with Dojo but I do know five dragons that do know." Master Fung answered.

"Sora you must focus the power of the keyblade and summon the Guardian dragons." The elder monk instructed to the keyblade master and with that, Sora conjured up a spell seal that had four symbols he did not recognize and in a few minutes, four elder dragons, and two young dragons along with a dragonfly companion appeared on the spot where he had conjured up the seal. The monks also noticed that each of the dragons walked on four legs and had wings on their backs.

"Mighty Guardian dragons, we seek your help to tell us what is going on with Dojo." Omi explained to the five dragons.

"Yeah he suddenly fired a lightning blast from his mouth and I thought dragons could only breathe fire." Lu explained to the dragons.

"Another dragon that wields more than combustion based exhalation abilities besides Spyro exists. This is simply enchanting, enthralling, exciting, riveting, intriguing …" the yellow dragon spoke rapidly with an incomplete sentence.

"Volteer, I believe we were summoned here because of that issue by someone with powerful magic." The blue dragon explained.

"Man I thought Omi had the electric tongue around here by the way nice to meet you Volteer. My name is Raimundo, Shoku warrior and xiaolin dragon of the wind." Raimundo spoke.

"Same here Volteer. My name is Luiza, xiaolin dragon of lightning and Shoku Warrior but I prefer to be called Lu." Lu responded to Volteer.

"It's a gratification to meet you young xiaolin dragons of lightning and wind. As you already have heard, my name is Volteer. I'm a master of electricity based exhalation abilities and you may happen to be right about Omi being a bit of a chatter box." Volteer replied with his usual electric tongue.

"He seems to have great manners and is very polite. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon and a master of ice." the blue dragon from earlier spoke.

"Hello Cyril I'm Omi the xiaolin dragon of water and I'm Crystal's boyfriend. Pardon Raimundo but I do have great manners and I'm training hard to carry the legacy of the xiaolin dragons of water who were the best of the best xiaolin dragons of the past and present. " Omi answered to the ice guardian dragon with an ego that could rival Cyril's.

"Nice meet you Cyril. I'm Crystal the xiaolin dragon of ice but who is your big green friend over there?" Crystal asked noticing the green dragon with earth like features.

"Perhaps I could answer that. My name is Terrador, I'm the earth guardian dragon and as my name suggests I am a master of earth." Terrador explained to Crystal.

"Nice to know you master earth like myself." Clay explained, "By the way my name's Clay, I'm the xiaolin dragon of the earth and this little lady here is Callie, the xiaolin dragon of darkness."

"Hello Terrador, it's nice to meet you to." Callie answered to Terrador.

"It's honor to meet such great warriors as you. You're training to be masters of element of darkness and the element of earth however I can harness the power of the soil, the air, and the earth itself." Terrador replied to Clay and Callie.

"Nice to know Terrador by the way I'm Auara the xiaolin dragon of light and this is my boyfriend Dagwood, the xiaolin dragon of wood." Auara spoke for herself and Dagwood.

"Hello to you dragons it's so nice to meet beings like yourselves but what is your name?" Dagwood asked while facing the red dragon.

"I am called Ignitus and as some of you have figured out by now, each of us is a master of a different element. I as you may have figured out by the mention of my name am a master of fire." The red dragon explained.

"It is a great honor to meet you Ignitus. I'm Kimiko the xiaolin dragon of fire. Looks like we could learn a lot from each other but haven't you forgotten anyone?" Kimiko replied.

"Of course us." The yellow dragonfly buzzed. "For the record, the names Sparx and this purple dragon over here is Spyro." Sparx answered buzzing covet to the little purple dragon.

"Hello to you to. It is nice to meet you. I'm Spyro and you have already met Sparx." The purple dragon spoke.

"What's up little dude, I'm Jermaine dragon of gravity and the boyfriend of Stacey the dragon of flare." Jermaine greeted the purple dragon

"Hello to you Spyro, I'm Stacey the dragon of flare and as Jermaine already told you, I'm his girlfriend. My full name is Anastasia but I prefer to be called Stacey." Stacey spoke.

"Nice to meet you Stacey and you as well Jermaine but who's that kid over there?" Spyro asked the xiaolin dragons.

"Hi guys, I'm Jack the xiaolin dragon of metal and Kimiko's girlfriend." Jack spoke. "By the way I think you should meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Just who the heck are Sora, Donald, and Goofy? The three wise elders?" Sparx shot back to jack with his usual sarcastic tongue while being completely obvious to the fact that Sora, Donald and goofy were right there.

"That would be us Sparx." Sora shot back to Sparx "I'm Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." He explained pointing to the duck and the dog in that order.

"Hello I'm Donald duck and it's nice to meet you." Donald spoke to the guardian dragon elders.

"Hello there fellas, I'm Goofy and it's an honor to meet you dragons as well." Goofy explained.

"Well I truly must say that it's certainly encouraging that we have all introduced our selves to each other but haven't we forgotten someone?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes of course, Master Fung how could we have forgotten him." Omi asked.

"Omi I'm right here and I think the elders already know who I am by now but haven't we forgotten to introduce someone to them?" Master Fung asked everyone present.

"Yeah, I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho of the Northern Cho Cho clan, temple guardian and recently acquired breather of electricity along with the usual fire breath." Dojo barked that everyone had suddenly forgotten about him again.

"**It's a great honor to meet you Dojo. Master Fung I think it's wise that I impart some useful knowledge to Dojo visa via his recently acquired electricity based exhalation device."** Volteer imputed but he said it in Dragon, Greek, Chinese, Portuguese, Japanese, Spanish, Icelandic, Cherokee, Indian, Arabic, Pama-Nyguman, and English which lead to blank stares from everyone.

"It means that Volteer would like to teach Dojo how to use that electric breath of his." Spyro translated for everyone.

"Why didn't Volteer just say that already?" Lu spoke while trying to resist the urge to slap the electricity guardian dragon on the head.

"Indeed but I think I should train Dojo how to use fire breath as well before he can proceed to learn electricity." Ignitus imputed.

"Well it only seems best that the little partner learn how to light the fire with in him." Clay spoke then noticing the little black dragon in the group he asked, "Who's the other little partner over there?"

"My name is Cynder and it's good to meet you Clay." The black dragon spoke with a bit of worry in her voice.

"That's all good and all but how exactly did you get possessed by the darkness?" Rai asked Cynder.

"Well it's a long story." Spyro said and with that, Ignitus told the story of how the Dark Master had tried to pillage the temple in an attempt to destroy all the dragon eggs save for Cynder's since she was the only one who could open the portal of convexity and free the Dark Master from the portal that served as his prison. After the raid, Cynder became the Dark Masters monster and captured each of the guardian dragons after defeating them on the field of battle except Ignitus for he was the only one who managed to escape. After hearing the rest of the story, the monks could only look on as Cynder had an expression of guilt in her eyes as Ignitus finished the story.

"Poor dragon, you've been through a lot and half the stuff that happened was not your fault. Maybe once this is over then you'll find your true place among the other dragons." Callie said to Cynder before Omi rudely interpreted her.

"That's all nice and good but Dojo should be training to master his powers of fire breath and electricity breath so he can be the best much like myself since the xiaolin dragons of water were trained and became the best of the best of the xiaolin dragons warriors. With some help from the guardians and myself Dojo will be ready for anything." Omi spoke pompously.

"This kid is more self-centered than Cyril and that guy is really arrogant at times." Sparx commented and with that Volteer, Jack, Lu, and Donald all nodded their heads in unison.

"**I agree with that completely, Omi's narcissism, egoism, and pride are nauseating to the extreme."** Volteer imputed but he also said that in Portuguese, Spanish and English.

"Never the less, we should begin teaching Dojo before the forces of darkness figure out Dojo's new powers." Master Fung wisely spoke and with that, Dojo would begin his training on how to unleash the true dragon with in him but little did they know that the time for Dojo's heroics would be approching.

* * *

Author's Note This is just the Introduction of the story I have in mind after the 12 Keyblades of the elements are found in Quest for the 12 Keyblades so please enjoy this sample chapter for it's the only one I'll be posting until my other story is complete. 

Note to fans of the Legend of Spyro a New Begining: I'm having it so that Volteer the Electricity guardian can speak all the languages fluentely and read all of them clearly but he can not write in them. For this story I'm having Volteer speak both dialects of Chinese and all other dead languages.

Read and Review people.


	2. A Starry Remembrance

Disclamier I do not own The Legend of Spyro series Kingdom hearts or Xiaolin Showdown. If I did then KaliAnn and I would be Producing Movies of our Stories together. Anyway this next Chapter is the product of My listening to Linkin Park What I've done and Numb/Encore even though the chapter is written to What I've done. Well Enjoy.

What I've Done

It was nightfall at the temple and the dragons had all decided to rest for the night. All except for Cynder who stood looking out at the starry sky still thinking about what happened when she was general of the dark armies and forced to do Malefor's bidding.

_In this farewell, there's no blood there's no alibi, _

_Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of thousand lies. _

Meanwhile Spyro, Sparx and Dojo found Cynder starring at the sky in deep thought. The purple dragon could tell that she was still blaming herself for what happened when she was a pawn of the Dark Master.

_So let mercy come and wash away what I've done I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become Erase myself and let go of what I've done. _

"Cynder" Spyro called out to the black dragon. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"My guess is that she's probably planning to kill someone." Sparx commented.

"Or trying to steal all the Shen Gong Wu and turn me into dragon stew!" Dojo yelled in panic not knowing he sent a torrent of lightning from his mouth.

_Put to rest what you thought of me _

_While I clean this slate with the hand of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away what I've done _

"Isn't it obvious, I don't belong here." The black dragon replied, "I've caused a lot of damage in the dragon realms."

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done. _

"It can't be that bad." Dojo remarked

"Oh sure and I suppose capturing the guardians, draining their powers and trying to free The Dark Master is small in contrast to the wind dragon's treachery." Sparx replied referencing Raimundo only to receive a glare from Spyro, an expression of anger from Dojo and a look of shame on Cynder's face.

_For what I've done _

"Sparx don't even go there." Dojo warned the dragonfly

"Or what you gonna run to Master Fung or Volteer whom by the way you should be calling Master Volteer you little gecko." Sparx taunted only to find that dojo grew to his larger state and glared daggers at the little dragonfly.

"Don't ever call me a gecko got it!" the temple guardian warned.

"Quit it you two." Spyro voiced. "You want Master Fung or the Elders to hear this?"

"He's got a point Sparx. So you call a truce." Dojo replied returning to his small size and offering his hand to Sparx who in turn took it.

_I start again _

_And whatever pain may come. _

_Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done _

"You see Cynder, Raimundo was in your scales once and his friends forgave him for what he had done now." Spyro spoke to his friend.

"He's right young one." A new voice spoke and the gang all turned to find themselves staring right into the face of a large red dragon that could pass for Ignitus.

"Ignitus, what are you doing up at this hour?" Spyro asked knowing that everyone else was asleep.

"First off I'm not really Ignitus even though he and I look so much alike." The red dragon answered "and second I'm here to warn you that the forces of Darkness are looking to turn Cynder back to their side and may plan on turning the master of the keyblade into a heartless."

"Is that so?" Sparx replied, "Well what else is new?" and before he could ask anything else the dragon disappeared.

"Back to what I was saying Cynder" Spyro continued "You can't keep letting your past hold you back otherwise you'll just be shrouded in a shadowed future."

"Well it's getting late I say we hit the sack." Dojo replied before he and the rest of the dragons returned inside the temple even though Cynder was still worried about how the xiaolin dragons were going to put up with her. From what she heard about them, Omi seemed like he would be the most difficult monk to gain trust from.

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become _

_Erase myself _

_And let go of what I've done _

_What I've done. _

_What I've done, what i've done_

_Forgiving What i've done _

Meanwhile on a hilltop overlooking the xiaolin temple, the red dragon from earlier could be seen gazing over the dragons with an expression of worry in his face.

"All we can do now pray for a miracle." He said to himself.

"Did it ever occur you to that your being to tense Shahryar?" a feminine voice spoke and there was a black dragon who looked very much like Cynder when she was doing the dark masters bidding. She had a sharp razor blade on the tip of her tail, a silver collar around her neck and white horns growing out from her head and red wings.

"Scheherazade you and I both know that our daughter Cynder was captured and made to do Malefor's bidding. My brother and his fellow guardians may have saved the purple dragon from dying in the raid and trained him in elemental mastery but he lost all his powers trying to stop her." Shahryar replied.

"You think I don't know what my brother in law went through in the aftermath of the raid and after his comrades ended up captured." Scheherazade replied to her husband. "Besides we agreed not to tell our nephew Thestalos that his father failed in his duties as a guardian dragon and lost his cousin to the forces of darkness."

"I understand that dear but given the present situation we'll have to tell him once my brother's garnet activates and if it is captured by the forces of darkness it will cause." Shahryar warned

"Ten thousand years of darkness for this world. You make it sound like you would rather have Malefor take possession of the Garnet of Ignitus. Besides I'm more worried about what my sister in law Pyrrah is going to say when she figures out we're keeping information from her." Scheherazade accused

"Now is not the time for accusations Scheherazade. We must return to the Northern Cho Cho clan and prepare for the upcoming battle." The Arabian elder spoke and with that, they both took to the skies preparing for the worst that could happen.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 2 of The Legend of Dojo and we learn about Ignitus's relatives. Next time The heroes go through basic training as Sora, Spyro and Dojo struggle to master their new powers even as the Heylin Forces plot to Turn Cynder into a heartless.

P.S. I originally had it so that Cynder was the granddaughter of Ignitus but i decided aganist that because it was too confusing so i made her Ignitus' Niece and Thestalos's cousin.


End file.
